Insatiable
by Maly Winchester
Summary: [PWP STEREK] Stiles est en retard à son rendez-vous avec Derek, mais ce dernier semble savoir comment rattraper le temps perdu...


**"Insatiable"**

**NDA :** Ok, alors cet OS n'était pas prévu du tout lol Comme quoi…

C'est un cadeau pour ma femme** Joline Hale** et le plot est basé sur une série de gifs Sterek avec le prompt «_ phone sex_ ». Et je réponds ainsi au défi que m'a plus ou moins lancé Kat'… :p

Donc, c'est un OS PWP écrit rapidement, l'histoire... bah y'en a pas xD et y'a du sexe entre hommes. Ouh la la ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

><p><strong>OooOooOooO<strong>

Ce soir-là, Derek et Stiles fêtaient leurs deux ans de vie commune.

Le loup avait jeté son dévolu sur l'hyperactif à la fin de sa dernière année de lycée, et depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Stiles était entré à la fac avec Scott, Lydia et Kira et toute la petite troupe tentait de mener une vie paisible, partagée entre les révisions et les affaires surnaturelles. Rien n'avait changé, malgré les années.

Il était déjà 19h, et Stiles était toujours coincé à la fac, dans un amphi bondé et bruyant. Sa promo organisait, comme à chaque fin de semestre, un colloque un peu spécial dans lequel chacun émettait ses doléances. Un élève avait eu le malheur de mentionner l'horrible âpreté du café des distributeurs pour que la centaine d'étudiants se mette à bramer son mécontentement.

Car la première chose que l'on apprenait lorsqu'on entrait en fac, c'était que le café, c'est sacré.

Stiles s'en fichait royalement, lui. A moitié affalé sur la dernière rangée de bancs de l'amphithéâtre, il regardait distraitement Lydia, debout près de lui, essayant de donner son opinion à qui pouvait l'entendre. Scott lui lançait des regards désespérés tandis que Kira s'était visiblement endormie sur son épaule, à l'autre bout de la rangée.

Lorsque le portable de Stiles se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, il s'en empara non sans soulagement.

« Hey, Sourwolf ! C'est marrant que tu m'appelles maintenant, j'étais justement en train de penser à toi. Enfin, c'est pas comme si je ne pensais _jamais_ à toi en temps normal, au contraire ! Mais là je me disais qu'il fallait que je t'appelle et finalement, c'est toi qui l'as fait. On n'aurait pas une espèce de connexion spirituelle, tous les deux ? Ou quelque chose dans le genre ?»

Décidément, rien ne changeait.

Stiles entendit le loup soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

« Tu devais pas finir il y a une demi-heure ? » demanda Derek sur un ton neutre. « C'est quoi tout ce vacarme ? »

« Colloque de fin de semestre ! On est parti sur le sujet du café, j'en ai encore pour au moins une heure. Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon loup, j'ai pas oublié notre petite soirée. »

Un léger grognement lui répondit.

Après tout, Stiles avait promis à son petit-ami d'arriver plus tôt.

Raté.

« T'es fâché ? » osa timidement Stiles.

« Non », soupira l'autre. « Mais j'aurais aimé que pour une fois je puisse t'avoir pour moi seul _toute_ la soirée. »

« Tu m'avais préparé une surprise ? » questionna malicieusement le plus jeune, tout en esquissant un sourire, faisant abstraction du reste de l'amphi et de ses étudiants agités.

« J'ai juste commandé mexicain. »

« C'est pas un souci, on dînera plus tard. Mais qu'est-ce que je rate d'autre, _Miguel _? » s'amusa Stiles.

« Eh bien… » commença Derek d'une voix profonde, « si tu étais arrivé plus tôt, je t'aurais arraché tes vêtements un par un avec mes dents… je t'aurais plaqué contre un mur et je t'aurais fait l'amour pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter… »

Stiles sentit son visage s'enflammer. Derek savait parfaitement comment l'exciter avec sa voix grave et ses paroles licencieuses. Il n'en fallait généralement pas plus au jeune homme pour perdre toute pensée cohérente. Seulement là, il ne répondit rien et tourna la tête à sa gauche, le regard horrifié.

« Scott est à côté ? » demanda alors Derek qui avait senti sa gêne soudaine.

Stiles échangea un regard désolé avec Scott, qui sourit en grimaçant, clairement embarrassé.

Fichus pouvoirs surnaturels.

« Désolé, vieux », souffla Stiles au vrai alpha.

« Salut, Scott » lança tout naturellement Derek en sachant pertinemment que McCall l'entendrait.

Ce dernier bredouilla un faible « Salut Derek » et reporta avec autant d'application que possible toute son attention sur les étudiants menant le débat, tous en rang d'oignons sur l'estrade.

« Est-ce que tu as moyen de sortir un moment de ton colloque ? » voulut alors savoir Derek.

« Oui, mais pas longtemps, on doit élire le président de l'association étudiante qui nous sert de… »

« Alors sors, trouve un endroit tranquille et rappelle-moi. »

Sans plus d'explications, Derek raccrocha, laissant Stiles perplexe. Scott s'était tourné une nouvelle fois vers lui en l'interrogeant du regard.

« Un souci ? »

« Aucune idée. Je te tiens au courant ! » fit Stiles en se levant.

Il traversa discrètement la rangée et s'éclipsa de l'amphithéâtre. Dix minutes plus tard, Stiles était devant l'entrée d'un vieux bâtiment universitaire condamné depuis des années. C'était le bâtiment le plus éloigné de là où il était habituellement et il supposa que la distance entre Scott, son ouïe fine, et lui-même, était assez suffisante. Quelque chose lui dit que Derek ne souhaitait pas que le vrai alpha entende leur conversation à venir.

« C'est bon, Derek, je suis sorti », déclara Stiles après avoir récupéré son téléphone portable.

« Scott est loin ? Tu es où exactement ?»

« Oui, oui ! Euh, je suis dans la zone de l'ancien bâtiment de bio, tu sais…. Il se passe quoi, Derek ? Tu me fais peur, là ! » s'angoissa Stiles.

« Tu es à l'extérieur ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Entre dans le bâtiment. »

« Der', l'entrée est… »

« Stiles ? » coupa le loup.

« Hum ? »

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Le sang de Stiles ne fit qu'un tour et sa fréquence cardiaque passa de 80 à 180 sans interstices (et il songea que Derek finirait par le tuer, à ce rythme).

« Euh… T-Tu… O-On… », bafouilla le jeune homme en trébuchant.

« Je compte bien rattraper le temps perdu », lâcha simplement Derek.

Stiles geignit d'appréhension. Il longea alors les murs vieillis par le temps, à la recherche d'une quelconque entrée.

« Bon sang Derek, qu'est-ce que t'es en train de me faire faire ? » souffla Stiles d'une voix légèrement tremblante d'excitation.

Ils en avaient expérimenté, des choses, depuis ces deux dernières années. Derek s'avérait être complètement insatiable et tout était prétexte pour que Stiles se retrouve nu et gémissant sous ses assauts. Mais le sexe par téléphone, ça, c'était une grande première.

Donc doublement excitant pour le jeune Stilinski.

« Alors ? » fit Derek d'une voix féline, accompagnée par le bruit caractéristique d'une braguette qu'on ouvre.

« Oh mon dieu Derek… », gémit Stiles, parcouru par une vague de chaleur absolument exquise. « L-Laisse… Attends que je sois… »

Un faible halètement lui parvint à l'autre bout du fil.

« Salaud, commence pas sans moi ! », s'exclama Stiles d'une petite voix.

Il s'était carrément mis à courir pour faire le tour du bâtiment et trouver un quelconque moyen d'y entrer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il parvint à escalader une fenêtre aux carreaux cassés et atterrit dans une vieille salle de cours.

L'endroit était glauque, froid et plongé dans la pénombre. Mais Stiles ne s'en formalisa pas et se laissa glisser contre le mur sous la fenêtre, reportant le smartphone à son oreille d'une main, essayant de déboutonner le plus rapidement possible son jeans de l'autre.

« C'est bon », souffla-t-il à son amant.

« Ne dégrafe pas ton jeans, Stiles », ordonna Derek d'une voix ferme.

« Quoi ? »

« Passe ta main sous ton sweat et caresse-toi. »

« Derek ! » protesta Stiles, impatient.

« Je veux que tu bandes juste en imaginant ma langue sur ton torse. »

S'il avait pu, Stiles aurait éclaté de rire. Non mais sérieusement ? Pas besoin d'imaginer ça pour avoir la trique. Le plus jeune était déjà condamné dès lors que Derek lui avait dit qu'il avait envie de lui. Cependant, il ne protesta pas et obéit, faisant glisser ses doigts froids sur son ventre. A ce contact, il réprima à peine un grognement d'inconfort et n'eut aucun mal à deviner un Derek satisfait au sourire carnassier à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je veux t'entendre gémir, Stiles. »

Le susnommé se mordit la lèvre inférieure en remontant sa main et en allant titiller ses tétons qui durcirent presque instantanément. Stiles se cambra légèrement en laissant reposer sa tête contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux et continua ses caresses sur sa chair sensible, son sweat à moitié remonté sur lui. Le froid le faisait frissonner, tout comme ses doigts qu'il imagina bien vite remplacés par la langue de son petit-ami, allant et venant sur ses abdos fins, marquant sa peau blanche avec des suçons violacés, griffant doucement ses flancs et mordillant ses tétons avec délectation.

« H-Hum… D-Derek… »

« Je veux t'entendre », répéta-t-il.

Stiles nota que le souffle de sa voix s'était fait plus court. Penser que Derek se caressait lui aussi à l'autre bout du fil le fit haleter et il laissa enfin échapper un gémissement faiblard, s'abandonnant lentement dans les affres d'un plaisir à demi solitaire.

« Derek… J-Je… Dépêche, je dois… l'amphi… »

« Ton jeans. »

Stiles ne se fit pas prier et porta la main à sa braguette qu'il fit descendre avec empressement, avant de l'enfouir dans son boxer, gémissant cette fois un peu plus fort.

« Stiles ? »

« O-Oui ? »

« Interdiction de jouir tant que je ne suis pas avec toi. Compris ? »

« Putain, Derek ! » se plaignit Stiles.

« Caresse-toi. »

Stiles pesta pour la forme, mais s'empressa d'obéir au loup. Il enroula ses doigts autour de sa hampe et se masturba en rythme avec les grognements qui lui parvenaient à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Plus vite », ordonna Derek d'une voix encore plus profonde, « je veux t'entendre gémir ».

« Putain…Hmm… Derek… »

Stiles sentait son sexe pulser contre sa paume, qu'il lubrifia inconsciemment avec les quelques gouttes de liquide séminal qui suintaient entre ses doigts. Son bassin suivait paresseusement la cadence et son attention était focalisée sur la respiration saccadée de Derek, qui laissa échapper un gémissement absolument indécent. Stiles s'en mordit violemment les lèvres en stoppant sa main, au bord de la rupture.

« Comment… Comment ça se fait que je sois aussi excité alors que t'es même pas là ? » lâcha l'hyperactif.

Il entendit Derek rire doucement.

« Derek, j'en peux plus… »

« Enlève ton jeans, alors. »

« Il fait super froid et en plus j-»

« Obéis ! »

Stiles tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix beaucoup plus gutturale du loup. Il posa son portable près de lui en activant le haut-parleur, priant vaguement pour que personne ne le surprenne. Alors qu'il se déshabillait aussi vite que possible, Derek poursuivit :

« Mets-toi à quatre pattes. C'est bon ? »

« … Oui… »

« Je veux que tu te prépares pour moi, Stiles. Ne retiens pas ta voix, je veux t'entendre. »

Stiles allait machinalement reposer sa main sur sa hampe délaissée mais Derek anticipa son geste et grogna.

« Stiles », gronda-t-il. « Prépare-toi. »

Frustré, le plus jeune eut une lueur de malice qui traversa son regard. Il allongea son buste sur le sol froid et poussiéreux, posant sa tête juste à côté du téléphone, pour que Derek ne perdre rien de ce qui allait suivre. Il porta un index à sa bouche et le lécha bruyamment avant de faire subir le même sort à son majeur, laissant sa voix accompagner de manière absolument indécente les bruits de succion. Son petit manège eut visiblement l'effet escompté à l'entente de Derek qui s'était mis à jurer entre ses dents et à haleter un peu plus fort.

Quand Stiles décida que ses doigts étaient assez lubrifiés (et qu'il avait surtout assez torturé son amant), il se contorsionna juste assez pour que sa main vienne titiller son intimité, avant d'y introduire doucement l'index.

Se redressant sur le coude de son bras libre, il posa son front sur son avant-bras et entama un lent va-et-vient.

« Et de un… » commenta-t-il avec insolence.

« Stiles… »

Une supplique ? Le plus jeune s'en réjouit avec tout autant d'insolence. Il gémit plus fort lorsque son majeur rejoignit le premier doigt et s'accorda un instant de répit pour s'y habituer.

Haletant et en sueur, il ne sentait même plus le froid ambiant étreindre sa peau nue. Il se mit alors à bouger les doigts et à les enfoncer toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite, criant de plaisir lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate.

« Putain… Derek… J-je… Je te veux… »

« Ne jouis pas, Stiles ! »

« Merde à la fin, j'avais compris ! » haleta-t-il avant de gémir encore une fois. « Je te veux en moi… »

Il y eut un court silence puis un claquement de porte.

« Ça peut s'arranger. »

Stiles eut un léger sursaut en entendant la voix de Derek à quelques pas de lui.

Il plongea son regard noisette dans les yeux bleu-vert de son amant qui esquissa un sourire railleur. Stiles se sentit tout à coup gêné d'être vu dans cette position. Par téléphone c'était une chose, mais là…

« T'es là… depuis quand ? » geignit-il.

Derek ne répondit rien, se contentant d'éteindre son portable et de le ranger dans la poche de sa veste en cuir. Il s'avança vers Stiles et l'aida à se relever. A peine l'étudiant avait-il eu le temps de se redresser que Derek l'empoigna par le cou et le plaqua rudement contre le mur, lui volant le souffle de la plus belle des façons. Stiles ouvrit instinctivement la bouche, laissant son petit-ami y glisser la langue pour aller caresser la sienne. Le loup colla son bassin contre celui de Stiles, qui grimaça légèrement en sentant sa peau nue frotter contre le tissu rêche du jeans.

Derek libéra ses lèvres et descendit dans son cou pour venir sucer et mordiller la chair tendre, y laissant une jolie trace violacée.

Stiles en profita pour déboutonner en vitesse le jeans de son compagnon et libérer ainsi sa virilité, sans doute aussi dure que la sienne. Il se mit d'ailleurs à les masturber ensemble, arrachant une plainte au plus vieux.

« Der'… S'il te plait… »

Le loup vint prendre une nouvelle fois possession de ses lèvres tout en l'attrapant par les hanches pour le soulever. Stiles crocheta ses jambes autour de sa taille, sans jamais rompre le contact de leurs baisers. Derek porta Stiles jusqu'à une vieille table non loin d'eux et l'y allongea, tirant sur ses hanches pour l'amener contre lui. D'une main, il attrapa le sexe du plus jeune et le caressa tout en se penchant sur lui et en faisant passer sa langue sur ses bourses. Stiles ne put retenir un coup de rein et gémit fort, une main perdue dans les cheveux de son loup.

« Putain… Derek ! S'il te… Oh mon dieu… S'il te plait… »

Il sentit l'autre sourire contre sa peau sensible avant qu'il n'engloutisse sa verge jusqu'à la garde, arrachant un cri de pure extase à Stiles qui se dandinait sous Derek.

Ce dernier suça et lécha avec application et lenteur absolument frustrante. Stiles avait agrippé ses deux mains dans les cheveux du brun et se cambrait sous ses caresses intimes, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer ses cris et tenter de ne pas jouir alors qu'il sentait un doigt, puis deux, puis un troisième entrer en lui et le masser, toujours avec cette atroce lenteur.

Stiles baissa les yeux et ne put retenir un sanglot tant la frustration était forte. Voir Derek sur lui, ses lèvres sur son sexe, allant et venant sur lui et en lui, avec cette _putain_ de lenteur _de merde_… Se retenant de jouir depuis bien trop longtemps… Il allait devenir complètement maboul, à ce rythme.

« D-Derek… » pleurnicha Stiles, « prend-moi… Maintenant… ! »

L'homme cessa ses caresses et retira les doigts de son intimité, faisant un peu plus gémir de frustration son amant, si c'était possible.

Il le tira par les bras pour le redresser sur la table. Stiles réajusta la position de ses jambes autour de sa taille et Derek, tout en l'embrassant avec douceur, le pénétra lentement jusqu'à ce que ses fesses soient collées contre lui.

Les deux gémirent de concert, lèvres contre lèvres, le souffle court.

Derek s'écarta légèrement et plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui de la prunelle de ses yeux.

« Je t'aime », souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de le gratifier d'un baiser chaste, contrastant nettement avec la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient en cet instant.

Stiles passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa langoureusement en retour.

« Moi aussi, Sourwolf, mais si tu bouges pas je te jure que je réponds plus de rien… » lança-t-il.

Derek sourit (et bon sang, qu'est-ce que Stiles l'aimait, ce sourire… !), prit appui sur la table avec ses deux mains et initia le mouvement. D'abord en douceur, il se retira presque entièrement pour mieux s'enfoncer en lui avant d'accélérer la cadence, sous leurs gémissements mutuels.

Lorsque Derek percuta la petite boule de nerfs, Stiles ne retint pas son hurlement de plaisir et finit par se libérer entre leurs ventres. Derek ne tarda pas à le suivre, expirant un râle de plaisir et s'agrippant aux hanches de son amant tellement fort qu'il lui laisserait de belles marques rouges pour plusieurs jours.

« Sérieux, Derek… » bredouilla Stiles en enlaçant son petit-ami, reprenant doucement pieds avec la réalité. « T'aurais pu trouver plus romantique comme endroit pour s'envoyer en l'air. »

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es entré ici avant moi » sourit Derek contre son cou.

Il se redressa et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se retirer et d'enlever son préservatif.

« J'ai loupé un truc ou quoi ? A quel moment tu l'as mis ? » fit Stiles en le regardant faire.

Derek lui lança un regard concupiscent tout en s'embraillant.

« Tu devrais y aller, Stiles. »

« Quoi ? Monsieur fait son affaire et me jette comme un vieux chiffon après ? » plaisanta l'étudiant en se nettoyant sommairement.

« Ton colloque », répondit simplement Derek avant que Stiles ne pâlisse.

« Oh merde ! Mon colloque ! Merde, merde, merde… Je peux pas sortir comme ça ! » s'exclama-t-il en montrant son sweat souillé.

Il le retira et se félicita d'avoir enfilé un t-shirt en dessous, le matin-même. D'un geste rapide, il récupéra le reste de ses vêtements abandonnés à même le sol et se rhabilla.

« Tu pourrais me prêter ta veste ? J'ai super froid », demanda Stiles d'une moue enfantine tout simplement adorable.

Derek la lui tendit et il l'enfila avant de récupérer son portable.

« Tu m'attends ? Vu l'heure, c'est bientôt fini. »

« J'espère bien, j'en ai pas fini avec toi », déclara Derek avec son air de prédateur qui fit frissonner le plus jeune.

« Et moi je compte bien te faire payer ta torture ! » répondit Stiles sur le même ton.

« Tu pourras faire de moi tout ce que tu veux. »

Stiles se mordit furieusement la lèvre à cette promesse et attrapa son amoureux par la nuque pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser fiévreusement.

« A toute à l'heure alors, mon loup. »

Il sortit d'un pas léger du vieux bâtiment, non sans manquer de trébucher par deux fois, et rejoignit au pas de course les étudiants de sa promo.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas et ne sut jamais, c'était que le bâtiment de bio était assez prés du leur pour que Scott et sa super ouïe soient témoins de leurs ébats.

Pauvre Scott.

**_Fin?_**

**OooOooOooO**

* * *

><p>En espérant que ce petit délire vous a plu. Désolée pour les coquilles orthographiques s'il y en a (et il doit y en avoir!), je n'ai pas fait relire la bestiole ^^'<p>

Bien qu'il n'ait rien à voir avec ma fic en cours, **HOLD ON**, c'était aussi un prétexte pour vous faire patienter avant la sortie du chapitre 4...

**C**_'est la première fois que je m'essaie à un pwp Sterek et à du phone sex, j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop dramatique._

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot de haine ou d'amour :)

A bientôt mes loulous.

**Maly.**


End file.
